


If Found Call...

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It got weird when Gabriel gave him a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found Call...

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't everybody have to do an obligatory collar fic? For the comment fic prompt: who knew angels were so possessive?

It started with little things. M&amp;Ms (the plain kind, thank you) in his duffle. Web searches that were extra helpful for research. Spare bullets in his pocket just when he needed them. Sam rather liked the idea that Gabriel was looking out for him, even though he stubbornly refused to out and out take a side against Lucifer.

It got weird when Gabriel gave him a collar.

"It's a necklace," Gabriel drawled. "You guys wear necklaces."

"It doesn't come off," Sam pointed out. "And it's like three inches wide. That makes it a collar."

Gabriel huffed. "Fine. You don't want it, I'll take it back."

Sam put a hand up to stop him. "Wait," he said. "Can't you make it a bracelet instead?"

Gabriel beamed. "No problem." He snapped his fingers, and Sam had a new bracelet with Enochian symbols on it. Gabriel kissed his nose and disappeared.

It got freaky the next time Lucifer decided to dream walk in Sam's head. Lucifer grabbed Sam's wrist, looked at the new bracelet, and sort of... purpled. And then he went away.

Sam made Dean call Cas the next morning, since Gabriel was making himself suspiciously scarce.

"What does this say?" Sam demanded when Castiel appeared in their motel room. He shoved the bracelet in Cas' face, but the angel didn't flinch. His eyes did widen as he traced his fingers over the symbols on the bracelet.

"Um," Castiel said, at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"Dude," Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You okay?"

Castiel drew himself up and smiled weakly. "I am fine, Dean. Sam, Gabriel has given you a gift of immense value. We should be grateful to him."

"But what does it say?" Sam persisted.

Castiel colored slightly. "To put it as you might say it -- 'This ass is mine. Back off.'"

As Dean sputtered and Sam flushed, Castiel brightened. "It appears that Gabriel has chosen a side."

"And stamped 'Property of Gabriel' on your ass, Sammy," Dean chortled.

"Oh, shut up," Sam muttered. "You wish you were so lucky."

*

Sam laughed when Dean started finding extra bullets in his pockets just when he needed them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If Found Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406363) by [Xylone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone)




End file.
